The Troublemakers
by surfingbandit
Summary: We all thought that we knew the residents of Storybrooke, Maine, but we really didn't. What if there were other kids involved in Operation Cobra. Tammy, Sammy, Danny, and Andy are four pre-teens living in Storybrooke. They are cursed like everybody else, but they begin to believe Henry and join Operation Cobra. Who are they? Read to find out who they are and what they're capable of
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**So I thought it would be cool if there were more kids around Henry's age (note: Henry is 13 in this fanfic, not 10)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!**

**HERE'S THE STORY**

* * *

**The Troublemakers**

**Chapter 1- Pilot Part 1**

**Third Person POV**

The prince was riding as fast as he could on his horse. From the way he was riding, which was almost lightning speed, anyone who saw the prince would think he was running FROM something, but in reality, he was running TO someone, his one and only true love, Snow White. When the prince finally got to where he was riding to, his whole demeanor changed when he saw the dwarves surrounding a coffin.

"You're too late", Doc told the prince.

"No. No! Open it", the prince demanded.

"I'm sorry, she's gone", Grumpy said sadly.

"At least let me say goodbye", Prince Charming said to the dwarves.

The dwarves looked at each other, then sighed and removed the coffin lid to Snow White's coffin. They stepped away to give the prince and the fallen Snow White some alone time. Prince Charming slowly leaned down and kissed Snow White, and a burst of magic erupted around the land. Snow White suddenly awoken with a gasp.

"You... you found me", Snow White stuttered.

"Did you ever doubt I would?", the prince responded, smiling with glee.

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause".

"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you".

"Do you promise?"

Snow White and Prince Charming were standing at the altar, where they were becoming the new king and queen of this land.

"I do", Prince Charming said in response to the bishop.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?", the bishop asked Snow White.

"I do", Snow White responded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife", the bishop proclaimed.

The audience cheered and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. The cheering stops, the room going silent with uneasy glances all around. The only ones who didn't seem to be afraid, other than Snow White and Prince Charming, were the four young kids who had bright blue eyes, gleaming green eyes, fiery red eyes, and shining gold eyes. From the look of them, you'd think that they'd be the most scared, but anyone who has ever met them know that they are not kids you want to mess with, and aren't enemies that you want to make. Reef, Rocky, Blaze, and Skylar (A.K.A the Troublemakers) eyed the Evil Queen curiously, but other than that were unmoved by her appearance.

"Sorry I'm late", the Evil Queen said evilly.

The crossed the room, moving, well, more like throwing, the idiotic guards who dared to approach the Evil Queen aside with her magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!", Doc shouted.

Snow White drew Prince Charming's Sword and pointed it at the Queen, completely unafraid of the Evil Queen; despite how much more powerful the Queen was than her.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!", Snow White stated.

"No, don't stoop to her level, there's no need". Prince Charming lowered the sword. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding", Prince Charming said.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift", the Evil Queen said smugly.

"We want nothing from you", Snow White declared.

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do", the Evil Queen said. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Hey!", Prince Charming shouts at the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other, worried about the Evil Queen's threat.

A thirteen year-old boy, Henry Mills, is riding a bus to Boston. You'd think that people would ask questions why he was riding alone, but no one seemed to care. But, if someone actually cared enough to ask, there would be no story. This is how it all began…

"That a good book?", a woman across the aisle asked Henry.

"This... it's more than just a book", Henry replied.

"Oh", the woman chuckled.

"Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound", the announcer said.

Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window, ending his phone conversation that he was in the middle of, so it probably wasn't all that important.

"Uh, do you take credit cards?", Henry asks, holding up one in a plastic baggie.

"Where to, chief?", the cab driver replied, not curious of why the pre-teen had a credit card.

Emma Swan walked into an upscale restraint, looking lost, probably meeting someone there but didn't know what he looked like or where in the restraint he was going to be.

"Emma?", the guy Emma was meeting, Ryan, asked.

"Ryan? You look relieved", Emma responded.

"Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be..."

"Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So..."

"So... tell me something about yourself, Emma".

"Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday".

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?".

"Kind of a loner".

"And... you don't like your family?"

"No family to like".

"Aw. Come on, everyone has family".

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met".

"Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming..."

"Go on".

"The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail".

"What?", Ryan asked, confused.

"And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date", Emma continued.

"Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money".

"The bails bondsman", Ryan stated, finally getting a clue.

"Bail bondsperson", Emma corrected.

Ryan flips over the table and runs out of the restaurant, hoping to hightail it out of there with his car, running out into the street, ignoring the honks of car horns that were aimed at him, and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him, simply walking towards his car, knowing that Ryan couldn't drive away. Ryan got into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere, to his dismay. He opened the door only to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up to him.

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money", Ryan says to Emma.

"No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family", Emma says.

"The hell do you know about family, huh?"

Emma slams his head against the steering wheel, knocking him out. "Nothing", Emma says.

Emma returns to her apartment after her confrontation with Ryan, carrying a brown paper bag. She gets out a vanilla cupcake and lights the blue star candle on top of it.

"Another bitter year...", Emma says to herself, blowing out the candle. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Emma opens the door to find Henry.

"Uh... can I help you?", Emma asks Henry.

"Are you Emma Swan?", Henry asked her.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son". While Emma is in shock from this, Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment.

"Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

"Thirteen years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me".

"Give me a minute", Emma says before going into the bathroom.

"Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some", Henry said to Emma while she was in the bathroom thinking things through. Emma exits the bathroom to see Henry drinking juice from the carton. "You know, we should probably get going", he says to her.

"Going where?", Emma asks.

"I want you to come home with me", Henry replies.

"Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops", Emma says, walking across the room to where the phone is located.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me".

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother", she says, putting down the phone.

"Yep", Henry replied.

"You're not gonna do that".

"Try me".

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are".

"Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me".

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine".

"Storybrooke? Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm", Henry said, nodding.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke", Emma responded.

Snow White is standing on the balcony of her castle, clutching her very pregnant belly, with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?", Prince Charming asked her.

"Nothing", Snow White replied, coming back into the bedroom to face her true love.

"You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby!"

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding".

"That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us".

"She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable of".

"What can I do to ease your mind?"

"Let me talk... to him".

"Him. You don't mean—"

"I do".

"No. No, no. It's too dangerous".

"He sees the future".

"There's a reason he's locked up".

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can".

"All right. For our child".

Henry and Emma are riding in Emma's yellow bug, on their way to Storybrooke, Maine. While Emma is driving, Henry is looking through a rather large storybook, filled with fairytales.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?", Henry asks Emma.

"This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks", Emma replies.

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could".

"You know, I have a name? It's Henry".

"What's that?", Emma asks, eying Henry's storybook.

"I'm not sure you're ready", Henry replies.

"Ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened".

"Of course they did".

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying".

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true".

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone".

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book".

"Oh, kid. You've got problems".

"Yup. And you're going to fix them".

A guard is leading Snow White and Prince Charming, who are wearing hooded cloaks, to where Rumplestiltskin is being held.

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you", a guard says to Snow White and Prince Charming.

The threesome approach Rumplestiltskin's cell, Snow White and Prince Charming stay out of the light and keep their hoods up. "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you", the guard says to Rumplestiltskin.

"No, you don't. They do. Snow White—and Prince "Charming"! (Insane cackle) You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes", Rumplestiltskin says. Snow White and Prince Charming look at each other before doing as he says. "Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better", Rumplestiltskin says.

"We've come to ask you about the—", Prince Charming begins.

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat".

"Tell us what you know", Snow White demands.

"Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return", Rumplestiltskin tells them.

"No. This is a waste of time", Prince Charming says.

"What do you want?", Snow White asks Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh... the name of your unborn child?", Rumplestiltskin says.

"Absolutely not!", Prince Charming declares.

"Deal! What do you know?", Snow White asks, ignoring her husband.

"Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison-all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings", Rumplestiltskin tells them.

"What can we do?", Snow White asks.

"We can't do anything!"

"Who can?"

"That little thing, growing inside your belly", Rumplestiltskin says, reaching to touch Snow White's belly.

Prince Charming draws his sword and hits Rumplestiltskin's hand with the hilt of the sword. "Next time, I cut it off", Prince Charming says to him.

"The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin!", Rumplestiltskin told Snow White and Prince Charming, cackling madly.

"I've heard enough, we're leaving", Prince Charming said, leading his wife away from the cell.

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!", Rumplestiltskin screamed at them, going insane.

"Her? It's a boy".

"Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?", Rumplestiltskin asked Snow White.

"Emma. Her name is Emma", Snow White replied.

"Emma", Rumplestiltskin repeated.

Emma is driving her yellow bug on a rainy night in Storybrooke, Maine. By the look of the sky, which is very dark, it is very late in the night.

"Okay, kid, how about an address?", Emma asks Henry.

"Forty-four, not-telling-you street", Henry replies.

Emma stops the car and gets out. "Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost eight-fifteen?", Emma says, looking at the clock tower.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here", Henry replies.

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here".

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here".

"Yeah. And now they're trapped".

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!"

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?"

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen".

"WATCH OUT!", a feminine voice called out.

Emma and Henry moved to the side, just as a girl, Henry's age, came down the road on a skateboard. She was finally able to stop, where Emma and Henry had been only moments ago, the sudden stop caused her to fall off her board and land on the hard pavement, which caused her to skin her knee.

"Okay, not my best run", the girl said.

"Are you okay", Henry asked the girl".

"Yeah, it's not a big deal, I do this all the time", she responded.

"Why were you even riding in the dark?", Emma asked her.

"Because it's more fun. Okay, that AND my brothers dared me to, it's kinda what we do".

"And you listened to them why?", Emma asked.

"I'm not exactly a girly girl, and besides, the four of us like daring each other and we NEVER back out of the dares and I'm not about to start", she replied.

"What's your name", Emma asked.

"Tammy. Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before", Tammy said.

"She's my mom", Henry replied.

"Oh. Speaking of your mom, she's been kinda on a rampage looking for you. Usually I'd ignore it, but it's kinda hard when she's like this. I guess she does care about more things besides being the mayor".

"You're the mayor's kid?", Emma asked Henry.

"Maybe", Henry replied.

"Well…I gotta go", Tammy said, before skating off.

"So who is she supposed to be?", Emma asked Henry.

"I'm not quite sure yet, I'm still trying to figure out who she and her brothers are, it's a tricky one", Henry replied.

"Wait, she has three brothers?".

"Yeah, they're quadruplets. Besides Tammy, there's Sammy, Danny, and Andy".

"Seriously?".

"Yeah, they usually stick together so I don't really know much about them, well besides the fact that they're really close".

"Get in", Emma told Henry, going back to her mission. When the two got in Emma's car, Emma began to drive to Henry's house.

Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse.

"I say we fight!", Prince Charming said, slamming his fist on the table they were sitting at.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything", Jiminy Cricket replies.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse", Prince Charming responds.

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?", Doc asks.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something", Prince Charming responded.

"There's no point. The future is written", Snow White says.

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!"

"Maybe it can".

"No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior". The Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk. "What the hell is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child", the Blue Fairy tells him.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing", Grumpy says.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?", the Blue Fairy replies.

"Me and my boy. We can do it", Geppetto responds, ruffling Pinocchio's hair .

"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one", the Blue Fairy tells them. Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.

Emma walks Henry up the garden path to the house after a long drive from Boston.

"Please don't take me back there", Henry pleads.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you, like what Tammy said", Emma replies.

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's—evil".

"Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to".

"Kid. I'm sure that's not true".

Door opens, to reveal Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham.

"Henry? Uh! Henry! (Runs out and hugs him) Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?", Regina says.

"I found my real mom!", Henry says before running into the house.

"You're Henry's birth mother?", Regina asks.

"Hi", Emma says awkwardly.

"I'll… just... go check the lad, make sure he's okay", Sheriff Graham tells Regina before entering the house.

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?", Regina asks Emma.

"Got anything stronger?", Emma replies.

Emma stands in the foyer; Regina enters with a set of glasses.

"How did he find me?", Emma asks Regina.

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed; I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact", Regina replies.

"You were told right".

"And the father?"

"There was one".

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope. Doesn't even know".

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

"Absolutely not".

Sheriff Graham comes down the stairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine", Graham tells Regina.

"Thank you, Sheriff", Regina says to Graham. Sheriff Graham leaves. Emma and Regina make their way into a sitting room. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him", Regina says to Emma.

"Kid's having a rough time. Happens", Emma replies.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?"

"Uh, I keep busy. Yeah".

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing".

"What fairytale thing?"

"Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it".

"I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about".

"You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back".

"Of course", Regina tells Emma, showing her the door. Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.

Emma is driving out of town. She spies Henry's book on the seat next to her.

"Sneaky bastard", Emma says to herself. Looking up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.

**So what do ya think? Don't worry, I DO have original stuff planned out and Tammy, Sammy, Danny, and Andy will appear most likely in every chapter. Please review and I'll be sure to get the 2nd part of this epi as fast as possible!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**To my guest reviewer Lilly:**

_**Thanks so much for your character idea. I really like the character layout. I might make a few minor changes to her, but only cause she kinda interferes with some of my ideas with the Troublemakers with their fairytale and Storybrooke counterparts. But, other than that, she'll stay the same and will appear in almost every (if not all) future chapters.**_

**Please review! And enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Pilot Part 2**

**Third Person's POV**

Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. The camera pans to Snow White, staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Prince Charming.

"I don't wanna do this", Snow White told Prince Charming.

"It has to be you", Prince Charming replied.

"I'm not leaving you"

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse".

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday".

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you". The couple kiss lovingly. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain) "What is it?"

"The baby. She's coming!", Snow White said, worriedly.

Grumpy stands guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Then he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.

"Wake up. Wake up! Look!", Grumpy says to Sleepy. A creature flies toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and Grumpy rings a nearby bell. "The curse! It's HEEEEEERE!"

Emma, lying on a cot in the Storybrooke Police Department, she opens her eyes. Leroy is in the cell next to her, softly whistling "Whistle While You Work", and Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet.

"What are you looking at, sister?", Leroy asks her.

"Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life", Marco says.

"Actually, I was just dropping him off", Emma replies.

"Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em", Leroy responded.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be", Marco says sadly.

"Well cry me a river", Leroy replies, unsympathetically.

Sheriff Graham enters and unlocks Leroy's cell. "Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble", Sheriff Graham tells him. Leroy smiles fakely, then exits.

"Seriously?", Emma asks him.

"Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought", Sheriff Graham says.

"I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road".

"A wolf. Right".

"Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to—", Regina said before coming into the room. When she comes into the room, she notices Emma. "What is she doing here?", she asks Graham. :Do you know where he is?", she asks Emma.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and pretty good alibi", Emma tells Regina, indicating the prison bars.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning".

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. Kind of a loner".

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them".

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him".

Emma and Sheriff Graham pore over a computer screen in Henry's room at Mayor Mill's house. Regina watches on, impatiently.

"Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use", Emma says.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing", Sheriff Graham tells Emma.

"You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's thirteen", Regina replies.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?", Emma asks.

"Henry's teacher", Regina replies.

"Wait, what's this?", Graham asks, looking at another email.

"Hmm…let's see", Emma says. She scrolls through the email, looking for anything that could be of any use. The email itself wasn't much use, saying it seemed to be in code. But there was one thing she could understand, the signature at the bottom. It read _meet us at the place later. Signed, Danny._ "I think we should look for this kid, he might know where Henry would be".

"Aren't we looking for MY son, not a random kid?", Regina asks her.

"But if he and Henry were emailing in code, this kid would probably know where Henry would be. Do either of you know where would could find him".

"I guess we should try to find this kid", Regina says.

"Well, we don't necessarily have to find Danny", Graham says.

"What do you mean?", Regina asks.

"All we need to do is find either him OR one of his siblings".

"How would THEY be any help to us?".

"They're very close, and besides, the email was plural so I bet Tammy, Sammy, and Andy would also know where Henry would be".

"GUYS! Where would these kids be", Emma asks, getting them focused once again.

"You know what, they're UNIMPORTANT. We need to focus on how to find Henry and fast:, Regina says.

Mary Margaret is teaching at Storybrooke Middle School.

"As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures, if you love them and they love you, they will always find you.", Mary Margaret says to her students. The bell rings; class rises. "We'll pick this up after recess. No running! Regina enters the room. "Miss Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?", Regina demands.

"Henry.. I assumed he was home with you".

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway looking quite badass in her red leather jacket.

"I'm sorry, who are you?", Mary Margaret asks Emma.

"I'm—I'm his—", Emma stutters.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption", Regina answers.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?", Emma asks Mary Margaret.

"No, unfortunately not. Clever boy. I should never have given him that book", Mary Margaret says, looking for her credit card.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?", Regina questions, angrily.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it".

"What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston". Regina walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up.

"Sorry to bother you", Emma says.

"No, it's-it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault", Mary Margaret replies.

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life. They leave the classroom, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass".

"No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away? I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you..."

"It's okay".

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing".

"You know where he is, don't you".

"I don't, but I know someone who would. Go outside and find Tammy, Sammy, Danny, and Andy. If anyone would know where Henry is, it would be them. You can't miss them; they all have black hair, but different colored beanies and eye colors. It's honestly the only way to tell them apart".

"Thanks".

Emma goes outside to where the playground was, outside the school. She looked around until, at last, she found who she was looking for. She saw the four kids she needed to talk to, all with black hair and true to Mary Margaret's word they all wore different colored beanies; red, green, blue, and yellow. They were hanging around a large oak tree, thinking of what they should do. Emma walked over to them.

"Can I ask you guys a question?", Emma asks them. The four of them looked at each other, before Tammy stepped forward.

"Nope", Tammy says, stubbornly. Her fiery red eyes meeting Emma's, she was wearing a red beanie and the tips of her hair were fiery red.

"C'mon, please help me".

"Not our problem", the one in a green beanie says, with gleaming green eyes.

"I know you guys email Henry, so tell me what you know".

"Why should we tell you?", the one with the blue beanie and bright blue eyes asks.

"Because, I want what's best for him".

"If you wanted what's best for him you wouldn't bring him back to her", the one with the yellow eyes and shining gold eyes replies.

"Look, uh…".

"Well you know who I am", Tammy says.

"Name's Sammy", the one with the green beanie says.

"Call me Danny", the one with the blue beanie says.

"You can call me Andy", the one with the yellow one says.

"Look, I just want to make sure he's okay", Emma tells them.

"He's at his castle", Sammy replies.

"Where's that?"

"It's on the beach", Danny says.

"You can't miss it", Andy adds.

"Don't hurt him, if you do we'll break you", Tammy tells Emma, her eyes lighting up with rage.

"Thanks", Emma says, hiding what she was feelings from Tammy's comment, before turning to find Henry. Emma knew Tammy was serious about her comment, she knew that she couldn't break Henry's heart or she'd have to face Danny, Sammy, Tammy, and Andy.

Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her while Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces ride through a forest to the castle.

"Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!", Snow White screams.

"It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just—just hold on", Prince Charming says.

"Nooooo! Ahhh!".

"It's ready", Geppetto says, entering the room.

"It's ready", Prince Charming says, starting to pick up Snow White.

"It's too late. We can't move her", Doc tells him.

"Push. Push", Prince Charming tells Snow White.

The Queen's riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with "Emma" embroidered on it. Prince Charming kisses Snow White's forehead.

"The wardrobe. It only takes one", Snow White says, groggily. She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together", Prince Charming says.

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe".

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No. It's the only way, you have to send her through".

"No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you're saying".

"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance". Prince Charming kisses Emma on the forehead. "Goodbye, Emma", Snow White says. Prince Charming takes the baby, and his sword.

Two of the Queen's soldiers murder palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Emma is unharmed. He kicks open the door to Geppetto's workshop and places Emma inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss.

"Find us", he tells the newborn. He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe-no sign of Emma. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.

Henry sits on his wooden playground castle, which is located on the beach just as Danny told her, while Emma walks up behind him with his storybook.

"You left this in my car", Emma says, giving Henry his book. "Still hasn't moved, huh?", Emma asks, in reference to the clock tower.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin", Henry replies.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid".

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings".

"Can you cut it with the book crap?"

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You went through a LOT of trouble to find me, if you didn't like me you wouldn't have gone through Tammy and her brothers. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance".

"How do you know that?"

"The same reason Snow White gave you away".

"Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go".

"Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy".

"I have to get you back to your mom".

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!"

"Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back...Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you".

Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!"

"What?"

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse".

"Sure they were. C'mon, Henry. Henry takes her hand and they walk off.

Snow White makes her way to Geppetto's Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies.

"No. No. No! Please. Please come back to me", Snow White says. She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears

"Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him", the Evil Queen tells her.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because this is my happy ending". Two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them. "The child?", the Evil Queen asks the guards.

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found", a soldier tells her.

"Where is she?", the Evil Queen asks Snow White.

"She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win", Snow White replies.

"We'll see about that".

The ceiling cracks and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.

"Where are we going?", Snow White asks.

"Somewhere horrible", the Evil Queen replies. A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine". The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.

Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry runs inside, completely ignoring his adoptive mother, Regina.

"Thank you", Regina says to Emma.

"No problem", Emma replies.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you".

"You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up…"

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here".

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into his life".

"Oh…"

"Miss Swan, you made a decision thirteen years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—well, who knows that you've been doing—I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son".

"I was not—"

"No. You don't get to speak—you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan". Regina begins to leave.

"Do you love him?", Emma asks.

"Excuse me?", Regina questions.

"Henry. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him". Emma is visibly troubled. Regina walks up to Henry's room, where Henry lies on his bed. Regina takes his book without him noticing, and stands watching herself hold it in a mirror, smiling victoriously.

Emma walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where Granny and Ruby are arguing.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again", Granny says to Ruby.

"I should've moved to Boston!", Ruby replies.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!"

"Excuse me? I'd-like a room?", Emma says, kinda awkwardly.

"Really? Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it", Granny says.

"Square is fine".

"Now. What's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan".

"Emma.. What a lovely name, Mr. Gold says, appearing from behind Emma.

"Thanks".

"It's all here", Granny says, handing Mr. Gold a wad of cash.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you", Mr. Gold responds, without counting it. "Enjoy your stay, Emma", Mr. Gold says to Emma.

"Who's that?", Emma asks after he leaves.

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place", Ruby responds.

"The inn?"

"No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?", Granny says.

"A week. Just a week".

"Great. Welcome to Storybrooke", Granny replies, handing Emma an old fashioned key.

Henry watches the clock tower from his bedroom, hoping something would change. Suddenly, something actually changed for the first time in twenty-eight years, the clock moved, changing from 8:15 to 8:16. Henry smiled, knowing that the countdown until the final battle would begin.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Soon I will explain who the Troublemakers are and exactly why they're called that**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**more reviews= faster update**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT AT LAST HERE IT IS**

**SO IN ONLY 2 CHAPTERS, THE ORIGIN STORY OF THE TROUBLEMAKERS WILL B TOLD**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT HONESTLY MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER**

**TO MY SPECIAL GUEST REVIEWER...**

_I CANNOT TELL YOU ANYTHING ELSE WITHOUT EXPOSING FUTURE CHAPTERS AND PLOT TWISTS. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, CREATE AN ACCOUNT AND PM ME_

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Thing You Love Most Part 1**

**Tammy's POV**

I looked out of my bedroom window and at the clock tower, the hand had moved. For once in my life things were actually changing. Maybe Henry IS right about this whole fairy tale stuff. I mean, before Emma came here, nothing happened, when she came here and decided to stay, things happen. I finished getting ready and met my brothers at the door so we could skateboard to school together. I guess some things stayed the same cause the four of us still raced each other to Granny's.

**Regina Mills POV**

I was flipping through Henry's book, I needed to know how accurate this book really was, to my surprise, the book wasn't wrong about one thing. I pause on a page depicting me at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid-flight towards me. When I turn the page, I find that the last several pages have been ripped from the book.

**Henry's POV**

"The missing pages, where are they?", my "mom" asks me, coming into my room as I'm getting ready for school.

"It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care?", I reply.

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother". She touches my face.

"No, you're not", I say, moving away from her.

"Well, then, who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue".

I look at the ground and shuffle my feet, knowing that she will soon find out that I convinced Emma, my real mom, to stay in Storybrooke.

"What?", she asks. The clock tower chimes. Regina, shocked, turns her head toward the sound. I take this chance to leave so she can ask me no further questions.

**Regina's POV**

I am on the sidewalk, looking up at the clock, something is weakening the curse, namely Ms. Swan. Archie, walking Pongo, walks up to me.

"Hey, how 'bout that? Guess those rustly old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?", Archie says, annoyingly happy.

"Yes, how 'bout that, indeed", I reply, looking across the street at Emma's car

**Emma's POV**

I was just chilling in my room at Granny's, when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to find Regina Mills standing in the hallway, holding a basket of apples.

"Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers", Regina says, extending an apple to me.

"Thanks", I say, taking the apple.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home".

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for awhile".

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him.

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me wanna stay more". Like what does she expect, that I'd just back down because she's threatened me. I now understand why Tammy and her brothers were hesitant to tell me where Henry was, they didn't want their friend to go back to a hard-ass like Regina, where Henry was very unhappy.

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna make sure Henry's okay".

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of".

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry".

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that".

"It's time for you to go".

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of"

**The Evil Queen's POV**

"I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do", I say, turning away, after threatening everybody at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding.

"Hey!", Prince Charming yells at me. I turn around and Charming hurls his sword at me. As the sword nears me, I disappear in a puff of smoke, the sword along with me.

I vanish to the Dark Palace, my home. The sword, still on its trajectory, pierces a wall.

"Would you like something to drink?", my father asks me.

"Do I look like I need a drink?", I respond.

"I was only trying to help", he says, offering me a drink.

"Thank you", I say, taking the glass.

"Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?", the Magic Mirror says to me.

"The Dark Curse".

"Are you sure, your Majesty?", my father asks.

"But you said you'd never use it", the Magic Mirror says.

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse".

"You traded it away".

"She won't be happy to see you".

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress", I respond.

Maleficent and the Queen sit in front of a fireplace, talking inside the Forbidden Fortress.

"How are you, dear?", Maleficent asks me

"I'm doing fine", I respond.

"Are you? If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all? Yes, you were".

"It was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent".

"I soldiered on, as you will, too...hopefully".

"Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back".

"It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse".

"Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine".

"The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? They can be quite comforting".

"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering".

"Well, it's her wedding night; I doubt she's suffering right now".

"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff".

"Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you?"

"Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back", I say, standing up.

"Must we do this?", Maleficent asks, following suit.

"Alas, we must".

A fight ensues. I use my magic to take fire from the fireplace and launch it at Maleficent, who uses her staff to deflect it. I then use magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and points them toward Maleficent. The unicorn whinnies, and I points the weapons at it.

"NOO!", Maleficent yells, moving quickly to protect her unicorn. I use this chance to drop a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her. Maleficent drops her staff.

"Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that" I say smugly, picking up the staff.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me!"

"Why would I do that? You're my only friend".

"Don't do this. This curse... there are lines even we should not cross". I turn the staff upside down and break the orb against the floor, picking up a small scroll that was located inside it. "All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll... It will leave an emptiness inside you... A void you will never be able to fill".

"So be it".

The Evil Queen, her father, and several others are gathered around a fire. These other include an ogre, a gnome and, a blind witch.

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win", I say to them.

"And we'll be happy?", the Blind Witch asks.

"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because, if you don't...there are other ways". I use my magic to move the trees surrounding them. The gnome, witch, and ogre remove locks of hair, I collect the hair. "A wise decision. All that remains is the final ingredient". My father presents a box to me, which I open and take out a large heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed". I toss the heart into the fire. The fire blooms into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipates, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused. The gnome begins to laugh.

"Yeah, you really unleashed something there!", he points and laughs at me, who promptly turns him into stone.

I pick an apple from my tree as Sidney Glass walks up, showing off a newspaper.

"The Mirror strikes again", Sidney says to me.

"You're late", I reply, impatiently.

"Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs. He presents me the newspaper.

I take the newspaper. "That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her?"

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. She got into a little trouble when she was a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still".

"That appears to have changed".

"I-I didn't know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How'd he wind up here in Maine?"

"So if I'm understanding you correctly, you've found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away".

"I-I'll keep looking". He walks away, frightened, I smiled brightly.

**Emma's POV**

I am seated at the counter, at Granny's diner, reading the newspaper. Ruby sets a mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of me.

"Here you go", Ruby says to me.

"Thank you... but I did not order that", I reply, saying the last part in realization.

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer".

I turn around, and see Sheriff Graham seated in a booth. I put down my paper and walk over to him. I needed to settle this right now before he gets ANY ideas.

"Ah, so you decided to stay", Graham says when he sees me walking up.

"Observant. Important for a cop", I respond.

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage. (Emma gives him a look) It's-it's a joke... because you ran over our sign..."

"Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you". I set the mug on the table, making my statement loud and clear.

"I didn't send it".

"I did. I like cinnamon, too", Henry says, appearing from the booth over. Henry gets out of the booth.

"Don't you have school?", I ask him.

"Duh, I'm thirteen. Walk me".

I'm walking down the sidewalk, talking to him about this whole fairytale thing.

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?", I ask him.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, Operation Cobra".

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales".

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail".

"So, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it".

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen… until you got here". I begin to take a bite of the apple I'm carrying. "Hey! Where'd you get that?", Henry asks.

"Your mom", I reply, simply.

"Don't eat that!". He takes it from me and throws it.

Suddenly, a kid with a green beanie comes down the street, riding his skateboard. He was one of Tammy's brothers, it was Sammy, Mary-Margaret was right, their beanies really are the only difference between them, with the exception of Tammy. Suddenly, whatever his name was, hit the apple that was thrown into the street by Henry and wiped out, big time. His siblings came behind shortly, one with a yellow beanie, Tammy, then one with a blue beanie. I really need to get better with their names, I have a feeling they aren't the kind of kids who take it too kindly when someone calls them by the wrong name. Tammy and her brothers rode up to the last one, laughing in hysterics.

"Nice one Sammy, you really need to teach me how to do that", Danny joked.

"Smooth, dude, smooth", Tammy says.

"Guys, stop making such a big deal about this, it wasn't THAT impressive of a wipeout. I'd give it a 4.5 at the most", Andy says.

"Thanks…HEY!", Sammy replies. Andy, Danny, and Tammy just laughed.

"So…what are you guys doing", Henry asks.

"Well every morning, we race to school…", Andy begins.

"…but we stop around Granny's for a short break before we race the rest of the way", Sammy continues.

"And use this opportunity to laugh at whoever is lagging behind", Tammy says.

"Or in this case, laugh and rank wipeouts", Danny finishes.

"Rank?", I ask.

"We decide how bad of a wipeout it was", Andy replies.

"Sammy usually has better wipe outs", Tammy says.

"But not as good as Tammy, she's an expert", Sammy counters.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't sing "Barbie Girl" in the shower", Tammy, Andy, and Danny laughed at the last part.

"Well, we should get going", Andy says, before Tammy and Sammy could get in a fight.

"Yeah, I guess", Sammy says.

"Okay, let's go", Danny says.

"Race you", Tammy says to her brothers. Then, as quick as they came, they were off, yelling "See ya later Henry", obviously to Henry.

"Okay... Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?", I ask Henry, getting back on track with what we were talking about earlier.

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see", Henry replies.

"So... for decades, people like Andy, Danny, Sammy, and Tammy have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious".

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop her Curse".

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White!", Henry says, handing me the pages from the storybook, while continuing to talk while I look at them.

"Kid…", I start.

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... then it would be bad"

Henry and I arrive at the school; both of us see Danny, Sammy, Tammy, and Andy skateboarding towards the school.

"I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!", Henry says, walking toward the school, while I stay put.

"I never said I did!", I yell to him.

"Why else would you be here?", Henry replies, running toward the school.

"It's good to see his smile back", Mary Margaret says, approaching me.

"I didn't do anything", I reply.

"You stayed. So…does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?"

"She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen".

"Who does he think you are?"

"It's silly…"

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me".

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?", Mary Margaret asks, the school bell ringing in the distance.

"I'm not in the book… Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?", I ask, lying about the first part.

I enter Dr. Hopper's office. Okay, seriously, that's his name? I'll give Henry one thing, this town IS a little crazy, I don't know how people get used to life here, something just seems off.

"Hey", I say to Archie.

"Emma Swan. I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? That diagnosis was free, by the way", he replies, in reference to the paper about me.

"No, I'm here about Henry", I reply, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I-I I really shouldn't..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just... just tell me something. This fairytale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's... crazy".

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word "crazy" is um… quite damaging. These stories- they're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can, this is how he communicates. He's using this book to help deal with his problems".

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um-Yes, he has".

"So it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh- his mother is a... very complicated woman, and uh- over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer have only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? Um... see what I mean", he says, handing me Henry's file.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, he talks about you a lot. You're... very important to him".

"Thank you".

"Just uh... see that I get it back, okay? Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his... belief system. To destroy his imagination would be… would be devastating", he says, leading me to the door.

**Archie Hopper's POV**

After Emma leaves, I sit down at my desk and make a phone call to HER.

"You were right. She... was just here", I say.

"Did she take the file?", Regina asks.

"Yes. H-how did you know she was gonna come here?"

"Because I'm the one who gave her the idea".

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

**AS I MENTIONED B4 THE TROUBLEMAKERS ORIGIN STORY WIL B UP IN 2 CHAPTERS**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**ANY IDEAS 4 THIS FANFIC ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I'LL DO MY BEST 2 FIT THEM IN**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**QUICK NOTE: I'M IN THE PROCESS OF CREATING ANOTHER OUAT FANFIC (THIS ONE ABOUT THE ADVENTURES OF HOOK/MILAH'S DAUGHTER) ALL I NEED IS U GUYS 2 GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND VOTE 4 UR FAV NAME. PLZ VOTE!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**Remember: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**next chapter is the origin story 4 the troublemakers**

**To my special reviewer Lilly,**

**keep your eyes peeled...dana is mentioned in dis chapter...but next chapter we will officially meet her. and if u really do want to know the minor details i've changed about her just make a free account and pm me**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Thing You Love Most Part 2**

**Emma's POV**

So I'm looking through Henry's files, and man is there a LOT in his file to go through, when I hear a knock on my hotel door, interrupting me from what I'm doing. I walk over to it, only to come face to face with Sheriff Graham.

"Hey there... if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone", I say jokingly.

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?", Graham replies.

"No". Okay this is strange, I have no clue about what the hell he's talking about. Did I get drunk in the time I've been here and not know about it?

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them".

"He gave them to me". Well that clarifies it, I wasn't drunk, but rather Regina set me up.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?"

"This what ya lookin' for?", I ask Graham, opening the door fully and showing him the damn files.

"Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again", he responds as he begins to cuff me.

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?"

"And who, may I ask, is setting you up?"

**Henry's POV**

I was sitting next to Andy, Danny, Sammy, and Tammy as Ms. Blanchard was teaching a lesson outside, she's cool like that. Like usual, they weren't really paying attention to the lesson, but rather trying annoy one another without talking. But today something was different; a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes kept peering over at us. The only thing I knew about this girl was that her name was Daniella, but nothing else. Maybe Danny, Sammy, Tammy, or Andy would have more information about her. I could always ask them after class.

"Water... synthesizes", I heard Ms. Blanchard say, zoning back in, as my "mom" walked up.

"May I speak with my son?", she asks Ms. Blanchard

"Were' in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?", Ms. Blanchard asks my "mom".

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't!?", my "mom" says and I reluctantly follow her. We keep walking until where we're awhile from where Ms. Blanchard was teaching so nobody would be able to eavesdrop on us.

"Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here... she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry", she says.

"No, you're not", I reply.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better". Thankfully, the school bell rings in the background. I don't think I've ever been happier to hear that sound before.

"I gotta get back to class",I say before leaving.

**Emma's POV**

I was in the Sheriff's station, handcuffed, while Graham was taking mugshots of me. I still can't believe that Dr. Hopper lied, even though Regina did set him up to it, I'm very surprised he actually did it.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?", I ask Graham.

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?", he replies. I turn to the right and do as he says.

"The Mayor put him up to this… she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this—–town".

"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job". I turn to the left.

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything".

"Including the police force?" Graham just looks at me figuring what to say. But before he could say anything, Henry ran in, followed by Mary Margaret.

"HEY!", Henry says to me

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?", Graham asks him.

"His mother told him what happened, Mary Margaret replies.

"Of course she did! (Addressing Henry) Henry, I don't know what she said—", I begin to say.

"You're a genius!" Henry says, cutting me off.

"What?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel. For "Operation Cobra".

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost…", Graham says, speaking up.

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out", Henry responds.

"You are? Why?", I ask Mary Margaret.

"I-uh—trust you", she stutters out.

"Well. If you could uncuff me, I have something to do", I say to Graham

**Regina's POV**

I was working, at my desk, in my office, when I hear chainsaw coming from outside. I look out the window at my apple tree. Emma is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw. I thought I got rid of that bitch!

"What the hell are you doing!?", I yell, running up to her.

"Picking apples", she responds, dropping the chainsaw.

"You're out of you mind!"

"No, you are if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of. Your move". Emma begins to walk away.

I was disguised as a rat, among others, that scurried about Rumplestiltskin's cell. I stopped moving and Rumplestiltskin studied me.

"It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself!", he says. I transform myself from the filth ridden rodent I was pretending to be into my true form.

"That Curse you gave me, it's not working", I say.

"Oh, so worried! So, so worried. Like Snow, and her lovely new husband!", he responds.

"What?"

"They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About you. And the Curse".

"What'd you tell them?"

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all cursed can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first".

"Tell me what I did wrong".

"For that, there's a price".

"What do you want?"

"Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life. But more than that, I want someone to control".

"You want a child of someone else? Why?"

"Why isn't the real question dearie, it's who".

"Who do you want?"

"The Troublemakers".

"Take your pick at those brats, I don't care which one you choose".

"No, I want ALL of them or no deal".

"Fine! You'll have an estate, be rich, all four troublemakers will be under your care".

"I wasn't finished! There's more!"

"There always is with you".

"Yeah, yeah... In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say please".

"You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?"

"Oh well, then what's the harm?

"Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse?"

"You need to sacrifice a heart".

"I sacrificed my priced steed.

"A horse? This is the Curse to end all curses! You think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious".

"Tell me what will suffice".

"The heart of the thing you love most".

"What I loved most died because of Snow White!"

"Is there no one else you truly love? This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?".

"As far as it takes".

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! You know what you love... now go kill it!"

I turn away from Rumplestiltskin and walked away, I now knew what I had to do, I had to kill my own father. And I WILL do it, NOTHING is going to stand in my way.

**Emma's POV**

I use my room key to open the door to my room at Granny's when I hear none other than Granny herself comes up behind me.

"Miss Swan?", Granny asks. I turn around to face her. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a "No felons"-rule. It… it turns out it's a city ordinance", Granny continues.

"Let me guess: the Mayor's office just called to remind you", I respond.

"You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back". I hand her my room key and head inside the room to gather my things. I guess I won't be in Storybrooke for much longer now that I don't have a place to stay. But before I went in my room, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl, probably about Henry's age, walk down the hall. My only question was why was she by herself.

**Regina's POV **

I am on the ground collection fallen apples because of that person who Henry brought here. I heard footsteps, knowing they belonged to Sheriff Graham, I stood up to face him.

"She destroyed city property. I want her arrested", I say to Graham.

"Again?", Graham asks

"What are you waiting for?

"I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan. And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know she didn't steel those files".

"Oh, do we?"

"I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against her".

"That's because she doesn't like being caught".

"Or because she was set up. And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he's lying that means that someone asked him to. Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?"

"I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment. Remember, I made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily".

"You want me to arrest her again? I will".

"Good".

"But she is gonna keep comin' at you. And I know you, you are gonna keep comin' at her. You will do whatever it takes to get her out of here. And you may succeed".

"I will succeed! He's my son! It's what's best for him".

"I know that's what you believe. But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry".

**Emma's POV**

I'm walking down the sidewalk, when I look at my yellow bug; I notice there is a boot on it. Okay first she tries to drive me away and now she's keeping me here, I don't get it. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Yeah?", I ask.

"Ms. Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but in my writing I'm guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?", Regina's voice says.

"You have no idea".

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office? Or walk—whatever suits you". I hang up on her, and start walking to her office.

So Regina and I are in her office. So far it's, surprisingly, pleasant.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan", she says.

"What?", I ask, totally confused.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here".

"That's right. I do".

"And that you're here to take my son from me".

"Okay, let's be clear: I have no intention of taking him from anyone".

"Well then, what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother—I think that's pretty self-evident—but I did have him, and I can't help it—he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how…troubled he is".

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside—he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character".

"And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy".

"You think I'm crazy?", Henry's voice came. I turned to see him standing in the doorway, but before I could say anything, he ran out of the office.

"How long was he there?", I say, turning back to Regina, standing up.

"Long enough", Regina replies.

"You knew he would be here".

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five P.M. so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move".

"You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?" Regina makes no reply as I exit the office.

I knock on Mary Margaret's door and she opens it.

"Hey. Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money", I say, handing her the dollar amount the bail money was.

"You look like you need to talk", she replies, letting me in. Mary Margaret leads me to her kitchen area of her apartment. I take a seat at the table and Mary Margaret sets a mug of hot chocolate in front of, as well as setting one down for herself. She then also takes a seat at the table.

"Cinnamon?", I ask, sipping the hot chocolate. Weird, I've never met anyone else who does this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?", Mary Margaret replies.

"Not at all. When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?"

"It's strange—ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean, I know it's crazy".

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy".

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent".

"Of breaking and entering… or just in general?"

"Whichever makes you feel better".

"Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt".

"What happens if you go? I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?"

"Tammy and her brothers will".

"Emma, the thing about them is even though they may be able to protect him from Regina or school bullies, but they have a tendency of getting into trouble. They have no one who dials them back, but don't you think that you should be there to make sure Henry doesn't turn out like that?"

**Henry's POV**

I'm sitting on the sofa in Dr. Hopper's office. I can't believe Emma thinks I'm crazy! I guess she doesn't really care about me. I fiddle with Dr. Hopper's umbrella, still not saying anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?", Archie says to me.

"I don't think you're anyone" I respond, all depressed. I set the umbrella down on the table. Emma, holding the storybook pages I gave her, opens the office door. I barely look up, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Miss Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me—", Archie begins to say.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it", Emma responds. "Henry, I'm sorry", she then says to me.

"I don't want to talk to you", I reply, still not looking up.

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here—", Archie begins.

"To hell with her", Emma says. She then sits next to me, trying to get me to talk to her. "Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here—you. I wanted to get to know you", she says.

"You think I'm crazy!", I respond.

"No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is. But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true".

"But you told my mom—"

"What she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

"Brilliant!", I exclaim, no longer glum and gloomy.

"I read the pages, and Henry, you're right—they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them", Emma says. She takes the pages and places them into the fireplace, burning them. "Now we have the advantage".

"I knew you were here to help me!", I say, as I run over and hug her.

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that"

**Regina's POV**

I am tending to my apple tree when I see Mr. Gold approach.

"What a mess", Mr. Gold says.

"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?", I reply.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits".

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance".

"Emma Swan? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now".

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I've just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked".

"What?", I ask, both confused and angry.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course", he responds.

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore".

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal".

"Oh, right, yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? How ever did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I've no idea what you're implying".

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this... Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going". He makes to leave, but I block his path.

"Tell me what you know about her", I demand.

"I'm not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me. Please", he replies. Leaving a very stunned me watching him leave.

* * *

**SO REMEMBER 2 VOTE 4 MY CHARACTER NAME ON MY PROFILE**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ORIGIN STORY...BUT I'D GIVE SERIOUS PROPS 2 ANYONE WHO HAS KINDA FIGURED OUT WHO THE TROUBLEMAKERS R (LIKE WHAT MAKES THEM THE WAY THEY R) DONT B AFRAID 2 GUESS. THERE R CLUES IN THERE... PAY REAL CLOSE ATTENTION 2 THE WAY THEY DRESS AND U MIGHT BE ABLE 2 FIGURE IT OUT**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**so here's the origin story (or at least part of it...i didn't want to make a ridiculously long chapter)**

**THANKS SO MUCH 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Lilly,**

_For now there are only gonna b slight mentions of your character. But pretty soon she will actually make a real appearance. Also, I AM sticking with Dana, Daniella is just her formal name (it will make sense later). But if you really want 2 talk just make a FREE account and PM me...that way I can actually answer your questions a little better_

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL UP AND RUNNING ON MY PROFILE ABOUT MY NEW UP AND COMING FANFIC ABOUT MILAH/HOOK's DAUGHTER (mainly taking place in NEVERLAND) I'VE REALIZED THAT A LOT OF U R PROBABLY LAZY LIKE ME SO I'LL JUST TELL U GUYS THE TOP 6 NAMES AND U CAN REVIEW 4 UR FAV NAME (these r not in any particular order)**

**1) Cassandra (AKA Cassie)**

**2) Danielle (AKA Dani)**

**3) Elizabeth (AKA Lizzie)**

**4) Faith (AKA Fay)**

**5) Katherine (AKA Katie)**

**6) Mackenzie (AKA Kenzie)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Fire and Ice**

**Danny's POV**

It was finally Saturday which meant the weekend was here and I could relax. And by relax I mean dare my brothers and sister to do ridiculous things and vice versa. I've been planning for this all week and I finally thought of a dare that Tammy might back out of. She may deny it, but it's pretty obvious that she is afraid of one thing.

"DANNY!", Tammy yells. "Are you coming or what? Please tell me that you're not looking at yourself in the mirror, again". I do it ONE TIME, and she won't shut up about it. But then again, I tease her, and Andy and Sammy, a lot as well.

"Coming. And would you shut up about that", I say, grabbing my skateboard.

"Dude why do you take so long?", Sammy asks me as we leave the house, who it belongs to I will never mention, none of us will.

"It doesn't matter right now. We're wasting time and the dares need to begin", Andy says. He was right, I DO need to make fools out of my siblings.

"I'm going first", I say confidently.

"Okay…choose your victim", Tammy says. Weird way of putting it, but I guess that's true in this case because of what we're doing.

"You", I say, looking her in the eyes.

"YES!", Andy and Sammy say, relieved that it wasn't them…right now.

"What's. The. Dare", Tammy says slowly, but unafraid.

"Jump in the ocean".

**Tammy's POV**

JUMP IN THE OCEAN?! Why me? Danny knows how much I hate the ocean, okay ALL of my brothers do, but still…I can't back out, but I'm so gonna get him later.

"Fine. Show me where", I say in response, keeping my true feelings inside, as always.

**Andy's POV**

The four of us were at the docks. Tammy was getting ready to jump in the water. We were all standing near her cause we wanted front row seats to see her face. She looked like she was going to jump, but then I felt a tug and the next thing I knew I was in the ocean.

"TAMMY!", I yell at her. She just laughs before actually jumping in herself.

"CANNONBALL!", Danny and Sammy shout before jumping in the water. Tammy and I quickly move out of the way. Soon enough a water battle goes into play: Tammy and Sammy against me and Danny. Me and Danny were the victors, mainly because we soon realized why Tammy hates the water so much, she can't swim.

**Sammy's POV**

The four of us got out of the water, our clothes dripping wet. Tammy really does have a way to literally drag us all into something. But then again, it wouldn't be as fun without her.

As we get out, I see a pair of eyes watching us. The very eyes that belong to Daniella Smith. But I soon look away, knowing my siblings, if I don't pay attention, bad things will happen.

Tammy was about to make, no doubt, a smart remark, but before anyone could speak, we all got a text, from Henry. Hmm, wonder what he wants.

I looked at the text screen

**_Henry: Meet at the castle_**

**_Tammy: Now?_**

**_Henry: Yeah, right now_**

**_Danny: We're on our way_**

**_Andy: See you soon_**

**_Me: Fine…on our way_**

**_Tammy: We'll get there when we get there_**

**Danny's POV**

The four of us then raced to Henry's castle. Everything was a competition with the four of us. Andy was clearly the fastest out of the four of us with Sammy and Tammy not far behind and me being dead last. I'm much better in the water than on dry land so I can't say I'm surprised.

"Ha, I win!", Andy says.

"Whatever", Tammy replies.

"At least you weren't last", I say dryly.

"And to be honest you only won because you started before us", Sammy says.

"C'mon…Henry's waiting for us", I respond.

The three of them sighed in agreement but from personal experience I knew that this hadn't been dropped, this issue had been merely put on pause for the time being.

**Tammy's POV**

"Hey dude, what up?", Sammy asks Henry as we enter the treehouse.

"Why are you guys dripping wet?", Henry asks.

"Long story…don't ask", I respond.

"Okay…well I have two things: one thing to ask and one thing to tell you guys", Henry replies.

"Shoot", Andy says.

"Alright, first I wanted to ask you who that girl was that was eying us the other day, when we were outside".

"Daniella Smith", Danny replies.

"Do you know her?", Henry asks.

"Er…well…kinda", Andy, Danny, Sammy, and I responded at the same time.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"For the past few years we've kinda been pulling pranks on her", I respond.

"What do you know about her?", Henry asks.

"Oh nothing really. But I do know that she's training to be a waitress at Granny's", Danny says.

"And that she lives with Granny and Ruby at the inn", Andy adds on.

"And that she's really good friends with Paige", Sammy continues.

"And that she's a girly girl, it sickens me", I finish.

"Totally 'nothing really'", Henry replies, mocking us.

"Why did you want to know about her anyway?", Sammy asks.

"Oh…I was just curious who she was", Henry responds.

"So what did you want to tell us?", I ask.

"Oh right…I found who you guys are", Henry responds.

"Who?", Danny asks.

"Hansel and Gretel plus two?", Andy guesses.

"No, the Troublemakers", Henry responds.

**Sammy's POV (Enchanted Forest)**

Life had always been…well risky…at least until that day that changed everything came. It has always just been Danny, me, Tammy, and Andy since we had been abandoned a couple of years ago. The four of us were now eight years old and surviving on our own had proven to be a challenge, mainly because we are broke and hungry. But what do you expect, we have no way to make money, as I said, we're only eight and when we ask people for money, they never believe our story, thinking we're a bunch of kids trying to con them out of their money.

But today, things were different. Two of my siblings; Danny and Tammy were suddenly very sick and very weak, but Andy and I were perfectly fine. While Danny was freezing cold, desperately trying to get warm, Tammy was burning hot, trying to cool herself. I didn't know how they got like this, I mean we always stay together, so why had they gotten like this when Andy and I had not.

"What should we do?", I ask Andy.

"I don't know…I don't even know how they got this way…it's like…", he responds before I cut him off.

"Magic?", I ask.

"Yeah, exactly like magic".

"Then that's what we need".

"What?"

"We need to take them to _him_, maybe he'll be able to help them".

"You can't be serious! Do you know what _he's_ capable of?!"

"This is exactly why we must bring them to _him_! Look, I'm not willing to take any chances with Tammy and Danny. They might DIE from whatever this is!"

"Fine…we'll take them to Rumplestiltskin. If anyone can help, it's him.

I grinned victoriously. Andy really needs to learn that he shouldn't argue with me, I always win arguments. Well, unless I'm against Tammy, she's scary good at swaying people to her side of the argument.

I looked over to where Danny and Tammy were lying on the ground, but something was different about them. It was their eyes. The four of us all HAD chocolate brown eyes, but now they didn't. Tammy's eyes were now a fiery red, while Danny's resembled the blue of the ocean.

**Andy's POV (Enchanted Forest)**

Sammy and I were rushing as fast as we could through the forest with either Tammy or Danny in our arms. While I was carrying Danny, Sammy was carrying our one and only sister, Tammy.

I don't know whether or not it was just my nerves or something, but I felt the ground shaking and with each breath I took, the wind seemed to blow harder than usual.

I could feel the icy coolness of Danny. I'm going to guess that if I can feel how cold my brother is, that is not a good sign. The cold started to intensify, causing me to almost drop Danny. I quickly reacted and caught him, but then stopped walking and set Danny on the ground. I was about to call out to Sammy, but then realized that he was beside me, the look on his face told me that he had almost done the same thing as me.

"What do we do now?", I ask Sammy. I look into his eyes, surprised to see that his once brown eyes are now a bright green.

"I don't know…Tammy's blazing hot", Sammy replies.

"And Danny's freezing cold. There's no way we can get them to Rumplestiltskin's castle".

"No, we have to. If we don't, they'll die".

"We can't move them, it's too late".

"At least PRETEND to care!"

"They're my siblings too! I care about them!"

"Then do SOMETHING! Don't just GIVE UP!"

WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? We need RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

"AT LEAST TRY! GET RUMPLESTILTSKIN HERE!"

IF I COULD RUMPLESTILTSKIN WOULD BE HERE BY NOW!"

"As much as I would love to see you two fight it out, I do recall you two saying that you needed to talk to me. Something about saving your precious loved ones", a voice said from behind us. We turned around to come face to face with none other than Rumplestiltskin.

"How did you find us?", I ask him cautiously.

"It's kinda hard to ignore all the yelling", Rumplestiltskin replies.

"So can you help them?", Sammy asks him.

"I can help all of you", Rumplestiltskin answers.

"What do you mean?", I ask.

"Are you really oblivious to the fact that you also have powers?", he responds.

"Powers?", Sammy asks in confusion.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?".

"Yes. But first, heal them; I cannot wait a moment longer while they're like this", Sammy replies. Rumplestiltskin moves his hand and within a matter of seconds Danny and Tammy are back up on their feet. Sammy and I quickly run over to them and hug them tightly, relieved that they are going to be okay. Well, at least for now.

"As much as I hate to break up this…well whatever this is…I do believe we were in the middle of something. You know, just the explanation of why your loved ones were so sick", Rumplestiltskin says to us. We immediately stop hugging Tammy and Danny, and the four of us look at him, giving him our full attention to this matter.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**SECOND PART OF THE ORIGIN STORY IZ COMING!**

**REMEMBER 2 VOTE! JUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WITH THE NAME (OR TWO) OF YOUR CHOICE. REMEMBER THE CHOICES ARE:**

**1) Cassandra (AKA Cassie)**

**2) Danielle (AKA Dani)**

**3) Elizabeth (AKA Lizzie)**

**4) Faith (AKA Fay)**

**5) Katherine (AKA Katie)**

**6) Mackenzie (AKA Kenzie)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


End file.
